Harry Potter and the Teachings of the Dead One
by sappyx
Summary: Right after the 6th book, my mostlikely AU version of the 7th book. And I don't do summaries, so read the story and be suprised! or bored...


Disclaimer: The story of Harry Potter, is a seven book series and it is one of the best-selling books in the world, however I am not the author. This plot is mine though! Copy it and I will sue!(lol j/k I will be honored if you used parts from my story, just please give me credit.)

Summary: Read my story and you can summarize it yourself. Just know that it is my verision of the 7th book, and probably will be AU once 7th book comes out(Whenever that is).

Harry Potter and the Teachings of the Dead One.

Chapter One-Suprise, suprise

"Draco you idiot, your lucky I was there to help you." Snape sneered, but turned around and saw that he was talking to air.

"So that brat decided to flee, what a foolish traitor."

_CRACK_. Snape disapparated to Spinner's End.

He walked up to his door, and walked in to greet the Dark Lord.

"Master, the old muggle-loving fool is dead."

"Excellent, excellent, the boy has no hope now." Voldemort hissed, "You are my most loyal follower Severus, and you did not flee when you knew the mistakes you made, not once did you turn on me on purpose, for your great loyalty, I shall reward you."

"I am honored master."

"Do not call me your master, call me Voldemort, we are equals now, partners in crime, and I let you have the reward of killing your arch nemesis' child."

"Yes, master I am on my way right away."

_CRACK_. Snape was gone again.

"All my pawns to world domination are ready, and soon I will be king once the pathetic boy is dead." Voldemort crackled, and started laughing maniacally at the eventual downfall of his enemy.

* * *

Draco disapparated to his house the moment he left those gates. 

"_Mum. Mum!"_

"Yes, dear, did you kill Dumbledore?"

"No, I'm fleeing, you can come with me if you want, but I have a meeting to attend to." Draco replied behind his back, as he ran to his room and packed everything.

"No Draco what are you doing fleeing from the Dark Lord, what a disgrace!"

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, I am sorry that I fled, and goodbye to you!"(A/N inspired by my 8th grade history teacher and my friend.)

_CRACK_. Draco disapparated again, determined to avenge the pain that was afflicted onto him.

* * *

"His hand closed automatically around the fake Horcrux, but in spite of everything, in spite of the dark and twisting path he saw stretching ahead for himself, in spite of the final meeting with Voldemort he knew must come, whether in a month, in a year, or in ten, he felt his heart lift at the thought that there was still one last golden day of peace left to enjoy with Ron and Hermione."(Excerpt from Harry Potter 6) 

"Crap, Ginny, how will I deal with her now?" Harry muttered.

Harry head sunk down as he thought of the youngest and only female Weasley. He had broken up with her, because he loved her, but how would he face her now?

She understands, she knows, I must not let Voldemort get to her.

"'Arry?"

"Hi, Hagrid."

"Listen to me, I know you and Dumbledore went out of Hogwarts that night, and you must tell me, did you find the Horcrux?"

"W-w-what, how do you know about that!" Harry stammered, "and how come you are speaking English so fluently now?"

"I will explain, get your things packed, meet me at my hut midnight tonight, with all your things, there is something you should know_, bring no one._"

"Ok." Harry agreed to meet with his first friend he ever had.

_Well at least I have some sort of lead_.

* * *

Ginny watched Harry walk away and muttered, "So that's it huh Potter?" 

After all we have been through, this is how you leave me? No kiss, no words, not even a hug, you think I will let you go that easily? Be prepared, Potter, be prepared…

She turned away and walked back to the castle, and made an oath, she would not let Harry go that easily, not when she loved him.

When she was done packing, she went to the owlery and sent home a letter.

_Dear Mum,_

_Don't worry I will be safe, but there is something I must do. I will owl you every week so you know I am fine._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

With that out the way she kept watch on Harry the whole day, including the little conversation he had with Hagrid, thankfully with the help of Fred and George's Extendable Ears.

So when midnight struck, Ginny waited two minutes before going down to Hagrid's with her invisibility cloak.

* * *

Harry proceeded down Gryffindor tower and across the grounds to Hagrid's hut, curious of why Hagrid wanted him there, and when the hell he started speaking fluent English. He felt guilty for not spending more time with his friends, maybe he practiced the whole year, but since they have not had a talk in ages, Harry had no clue. 

Hagrid was waiting for him and already opened the door.

"Come in Harry, come in, did anyone follow you?"

"No, I checked my map, no one followed me."

"Map, what map is this?"

"Oh, err, you see in my third year, Fred and George gave me this map of Hogwarts, called the Marauders Map. It shows where everyone on the grounds is at, and it was made by my dad and his friends." Harry explained.

"Ah, I see then come in and talk to me over tea."

* * *

"No, I checked my map, no one followed me." 

Ginny snickered at this, good thing Dumbledore was giving her private lessons, especially to take care of this prat. She used her Extendable Ears, and started to eavesdrop on this secret rendezvous.

* * *

"Harry, Dumbledore has been giving me private lessons since the return of Voldemort." 

"Whoa Hagrid, I didn't know you and Dumbledore were gay."

"Harry this is serious, stop making lame jokes that aren't even funny!"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to ease the pain."

"I understand Harry." Hagrid replied solemnly, " I guess it's time to take you there."

"Where?"

"Up your ass."

"Ok let's go!"

"Ok, Harrry enough lame jokes, it must be some disease or something."

"Ok Hagrid, but where are we going?"

"You will see, and Ginny is coming with us by the way." Hagrid said, and started to walk out of the door, "C'mon lets go."

"Unless you wanna to stay o'course." (Quote from first Harry Potter movie)

"B-b-but, why is Ginny coming?"

"Ah yes I forgot Ginny please explain. I'll be waiting outside."

"I knew you couldn't miss a trick like that Hagrid." She whispered as she walked by Hagrid.

Hagrid walked outside and waited patiently.

* * *

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said, while removing her invisibility cloak. 

Harry shot out of his chair like a rocket.

"Didn't think you could get away from me that easy did you, Potter?"

"No, Ginny you can't come it's too dangerous; if anything happened to you, I-I-I will never forgive myself." Harry said after he calmed down.

"Tell it to me after I give you a taste of what you are missing."

Ginny ran up to Harry and started to kiss him before he could turn away.

"No Gin, no—" Harry moaned, and gave up.

Gold sparks started to surround them, but they were too busy snogging each other to notice. After what seemed like an hour, she pulled away, and said, "So have you decided?"

"I love you Gin, but can't it wait until after the war?"

"No."

"No, I refuse to let you become a target!"

"You are thicker then Ron sometimes you know that?"

"I don't care, as long as you're safe."

"Fine I guess I'll take you by force my love. _STUPEFY_."

"Wha-a-a—" Harry managed to say, before he was out cold.

* * *

"So, he did not listen to you did he?" 

"Nope, stupid prat, can't even tell that I am stronger then he is right now."

"Well that's only for now."

"Whatever Hagrid, it's time to meet Dumbledore I presume?"

"Ah, if I say so myself you could be smarter the Hermione."

"Hah, don't make me laugh, your starting to sound like Dumbledore."

"Well he was my mentor."

"Of course, of course, shall we get going then?"

_CRACK_. The girl carrying the unconscious boy, and the half-giant disapparated to a hidden area.

* * *

Draco waited, and a giant figure slowly approached him. 

"So decided to come along have you?"

"Yes."

"Well hold my hand I'll take you there."

_CRACK_. And they were gone.(Ok no more apparations lol it must be annoying reading crack...)

* * *

Voldemort was angry, young Draco decided to flee. Well he was going to pay for that, because no one defied Lord Voldemort. 

_Hissssss._

"Of course Nagini, you can eat him" he hissed.

* * *

Well I am done with Chapter One. This is my second fic, after I trashed my other fic(you can still read it if you want). Uh, the usual R & R please? Enjoy the rest of your day at 


End file.
